Generally, in a known traveling machine body for operation such as a hydraulic shovel, a first operating body such as a bucket and a second operating body such as a ripper are provided as a front attachment to be openable and closable, such that a dug object dug with the second operating body is scooped with the first operating body and wood and the like is held (sandwiched) with the two operating bodies (e.g., see PTL 1 and 2).